Love is a Battlefield
by ghostanimal
Summary: Desperate to start a family before he gets too old, Vlad's moved on and married. Though Danny is suspicious of Vlad, he can't help but compare their relationship to his and Valerie's, and wonder if a ghost hunter and halfa can really be a couple. DxV Discontinued, may have a rewrite


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this plot bunny for a while now. This first chapter is mainly setting up the story before I go into details about what the story is.<br>**

* * *

><p>Everybody was surprised that Vlad had a girlfriend. He announced it to everybody at Danny's 17th birthday party. Danny had to spy on him for nearly a week to confirm this odd rumor. She seemed normal enough, a pretty young girl, in her mid to late twenties (not surprising that the rich billionaire went for a younger, beautiful trophy girlfriend) with long brown hair and a slender figure. From spying he learned that her name was Alice Finchin, was twenty-four, a recent college graduate and that she was the daughter of a brainy scientist. Through over listening to his parents talking to Vlad and Alice over coffee when they thought he and Jazz were upstairs, occupying themselves with homework or sleep, he learned much more. He found out that they met when Vlad gave a guest lecture to Alice's business class. They dated ever since, and now that she's graduated, she works for him.<p>

Danny was worried. Did Alice know Vlad's, and his, secret? Was Vlad using her for his own evil intentions? She seemed very smart from his minimal conversation with her and the many conversations he overheard. Should he warn her about Vlad again, or would she just ruffle his hair again and call him a little overprotective cutie like last time? Was she going to end up hurt? Vlad wasn't going to go as long as to use this poor girl as a way to make his mom jealous. No, it was obvious his mom was relieved at the attention Vlad was giving to Alice as opposed to her. He ended up spying and stalking them to get more information on how serious Vlad was about this. Vlad doesn't just give up.

Four months after the whole dating thing began, Danny started noticing more and more of Alice's stuff around Vlad's home. Her clothing, another toothbrush, her laptop, her car and even her cat. She had apparently moved in. Or she was constantly spending the night...oh God where's the mind bleach?

But nope, she had moved in. Using the classic listening in on the home phone with another phone from the upstairs, Danny heard Alice tell Maddie about how she had moved in with Vlad. He also learned that Alice was very interested in Vlad...the poor girl. He was dying to know just how much _she_ knew about Vlad. Vlad wouldn't be so careless as to let just anybody know about his secret. Danny knew that a very, very, very trusted employee, Vlad's right hand man/go to guy/real best friend (His name was something beginning with an A...Alex...Adam...Meh, who cares?), knew his secret after working for Vlad for nearly 20 years. But if Vlad was serious with Alice, would he let her know? Vlad couldn't be serious with her.

Sam had eased his mind some, suggesting that maybe Vlad was just tired of always being alone in his huge empty home and just accepted the next romantic invite available to him. Even though Danny wished it could be true, Vlad couldn't have just moved on from his mom.

Another six months passed, and Danny spied on Vlad and Alice going out for their one year anniversary. To his surprise, and strangely joy, he witnessed Vlad's proposal. Alice immediately said yes, and Danny immediately left to go home. He didn't really want to stick around and see what happened afterwards. Plus Skulker had begun to attack and loot the hunting store across the street.

The next day, Alice came to Maddie, upset. She had come to see Maddie whenever she and Vlad had problems, since Maddie had known Vlad for a lot longer. Through more spying, Danny learned that though Alice had accepted Vlad's proposal, she was already having second thoughts, wondering if Vlad only loved her because she was a potential trophy wife and not for her. Within two weeks, the couple were as good as new and were going through with the wedding.

The night of the wedding, Danny confronted Vlad with the situation. He was in his office, doing some late minute paperwork so that he would be work and worry-free on his honeymoon. He dramatically phased through the door of his office and slammed his hands on the table. Vlad calmly looked up at him and took off his reading glasses.

"How much does Alice know?" Danny demanded to know.

"She doesn't know anything about our halfa status," Vlad told him, putting his reading glasses on and continuing with his paperwork.

"Why not? Are you gonna tell her? Or are you using her for some reason?" Danny accused. Vlad sighed and pulling his glasses off again, rubbing his temples.

"Daniel, I am not using her, and I'm not going to tell her," he sighed. "Daniel, I'm old."

"I know, you're the same age as my dad. He complains of back pain every morning, he asks for the clicker and is getting old man health problems," Danny replied.

"Yes, but your father has so much more than me," he murmured. "I have all the riches a man could want, but your father, that fat oaf, has a family. Jazz is engaged Daniel, I guess within five years she'll be knocked up with his first grandchild. I'm your father's age, and I had nothing. Then Alice came, she's sort of like your mother, only she loves me back. I'm so tired of spending my days and nights alone in this home, without a wife to spend life with and children to spend my fortune on. I'm getting old. In a few years, I might not even be able to produce children anymore and even if I have a child now, I may not live to see him or her grow up and enjoy my grandchildren."

Danny felt a little awkward about his accusation.

"So...you're not using her," he said a bit quietly. Vlad shook his head no. Danny slowly backed up. "I'll um...see you at your wedding tomorrow."

Danny didn't believe Vlad. And he knew that Vlad didn't believe that he believed Vlad either.

The wedding was very, very expensive looking, as Danny expected. Sam's family was invited, being a high class family. Surprisingly, Sam obsessed over how pretty Alice's dress was, even though it was white and how she wanted a dress like that, but in black, for her wedding. She and Danny sat next to each other as the two took their vows. Out of pressure from Maddie and Alice, Jack was Vlad's co-best man with Vlad's real one (Danny also learned that the guy's name was Adrian), and Alice's younger sister was her maid of honor. Overall, the wedding was nice. Danny and Sam danced together a lot at the reception, taking a small relief in the fact that Tucker was not around to take pictures of the two slow-dancing, and just random dances. The only thing that Danny knew about their honeymoon was that he was put in charge of taking care of their stupid cats, Maddie and Shadow, and that he was taking care of them for the next month while they were in some expensive resort in some fancy beach-area in Europe.


End file.
